Lick Lick Ice Cream
by licklee
Summary: Sasukereturned to konoha and still loves Naruto but doesn't think his feelings are returned since his cute blonde ignores him most of the time but lets everyone else touch him and why is kakashi always around the blonde kitsune? lots of Sasuke angst
1. Chapter 1

This is just the beginning the rest of the chapters will be longer and better :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_Italics are the person's thoughts_

**SASUKE POV**

"Dobe listen to me! I hate sweet things!" Sasuke yells at the dead-last.

"But, teme can't you go for sakura-chan and me! Please?" Naruto said with a pout.

"No."

"Sasuke…." Naruto whined.

Sasuke glares at Naruto

"Fine, then I will go with sakura and kakashi, you can go home and practice your scowl in front of a mirror."

Naruto runs to catch up with his team and then Sasuke starts walking home alone but then regrets not going with his team. He hated that he always had to walk home alone so why couldn't he have just pretended to enjoy the sticky gooey mess that was ice cream.

And Sasuke hadn't always hated ice cream.

He used to love the sweet confections his brother would make him, though no one knew it, Itachi Uchiha had been an awesome baker. Aside from loving his village and his brother, Itachi had loved to bake for his village and his little brother, though the recipients of the baked goods always thought it was from Mikoto, Sasuke's mom.

Since Sasuke didn't want to go home, he decided to go to the training grounds and work off some anxiety that he had gotten from thinking about his dead family.

When Sasuke arrived, Lee was already there practicing his taijitsu. Sasuke already had a lot of respect for Lee because he was Naruto's friend and because Naruto truly respected and liked the tai-jitsu specialist. However Sasuke couldn't help but think that Lee was annoying at times with his loud declarations of youthfull challenges.

So Sasuke tried leaving before Lee can notice him but just as he turned around he smacked into another green beast. Gai sensei.

"Hn"

"hello youthful student, I hope you were not leaving before you could give my most Youthful student, Lee a very youthful fight so as to represent your own Springtime Fountain of Youth to each other?" Sasuke honestly didn't think anyone but gai sensei could say youth so many times in one very youthful and short question.

"Oh! Gai sensei, my most youthful sensei, you are very youthful indeed to explain the workings of the Springtime Fountain of Youth to another youthful student such as myself but I, a great, humble and most youthful shinobi would like to challenge the uchiha in my own youthful way!"

But then again his student was just as youthful as the sensei, if not more so. Sasuke tried to get away as Gai and lee expressed just how youthful they were by crying and creating another dramatic and "youthful" scene ….. but then a certain orange wearing blonde yelled Sasuke's name.

Dammit naruto! Why did he have to come now?

Naruto, with a shirt and face stained with vanilla ice cream came running to the Training Ground like the klutz he was. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, he tripped just as he reached sasuke, gai and lee. Before Sasuke could push out his arms to catch him, the taijitsu specialist already held naruto in his arms.

Lee pulled Naruto up and stood very close to naruto which made the Uchiha glare at lee to see if it was on purpose. As naruto muttered an apology, Lee was already in his good guy pose with his thumb up, wide toothy smile on his face and with wind tousled hair flowing in a breeze. Sasuke was confused, there was no breeze so how can lee's hair be moving…. Hmm must be one of Gai and Lee's good guy tricks. There had to be some secrets to all the dramatic scenes that they loved to have.

"Usuratonkachi, why do you have ice cream all on your face and shirt!"

"oh well, um I kinda spilled my first bowl of ice cream…but it was so good, SASUKE! So it kinda got messy but I was more careful with the second bowl" naruto gave his foxy grin at this.

Sasuke was smiling inwardly at this when he saw Lee put his good guy thumb on Naruto's chin and wiped away some of the excess ice cream of Naruto's lips with his tongue.

"Yum you're right Naruto! You must tell me where you bought this youthfully delicious ice cream? Did you get chocolate or walnut?" Lee kept licking at his thumb while both he and Gai listened to Naruto excitedly tell him about the new ice cream shop.

Sasuke just stood there in shock while his left eye twitched and his right hand shook. How could Lee just touch naruto like that? He might as well have licked Naruto. No! If Lee had done that he would surely have been dead by now but his right hand still shook with the wish to use chidori to send Lee far far away from his cute blonde.

Yes, yes, Sasuke likes Naruto. He can admit that to himself now. He started realizing it when he didn't like it that Sakura was always giving Naruto soldier and pills and when Kakashi sensei was always giving Naruto "private" lessons. He really didn't like those lessons at all, he really thought the perverted sensei was trying to snare in his cute little kitsune.

Geez. A guy is gone for a few years to get stronger and take his revenge and all of a sudden, his best friend can forget about him. Naruto had apparently been training so hard to get Sasuke back but as soon as Sasuke was brought back(due to Naruto's unending pleas for him to come home immediately so that they can finally battle it out) he had suddenly forgotten about Sasuke.

_And now he had Lee lick him, practilly molest him in front of his BEST FRIEND DAMMIT! Lee should of known better than to do that to Sasuke's special someone….but I can't really blame him since no one knows that like Naruto. sigh. When Naruto keeps ignoring me, I didn't think the dobe even cared for him anymore so he wasn't going to embarrass himself by admitting to one sided feelings. So he let the moment pass._

He walked home alone and to await another day of loneliness without his kitsune.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER BUT NOT TOO LONG, JUST LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE :D

**BOLD **is change in POV

_ITALICS _is for the inner thought of the person who is POV

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Dang it! "Why are we always waiting for him?"And where isn't Naruto here either?" Sasuke normally wouldn't talk to his pink teammate but he was still a little angry from lee licking Naruto yesterday.

"Sasuke, they are always late together, it's because they…"

"HI GUYS!" Naruto said as he walked in with Kakashi

Naruto looked cute today; he wasn't wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit from the academy years. Today he was wearing an orange t shirt under a long white jacket and some pants that really hugged him. Everywhere.

And Kakashi looked very different too but I his difference was harder to place….

"Good Afternoon, nice to know my team is always on time" I could swear he was smirking underneath that mask.

"Hn"

"It's ok Kakashi-sensei, we realize that you and Naruto will always be a late because of the new activities you are engaging in" – Sakura

"Such understanding students I have! But we will still have to today's mission which is a Class C."

All three students groan. Dammit, they were 17 already; they could take on more Class A and B missions. Sasuke was glad that no one pointed out the fact that the reason they got such low rank mission was because of him. The Elders didn't think that they could trust Sasuke, who used to be a missing Nin and ran away to Orochimaru, with the higher rank missions outside of Konoha.

"It's ok. At least with lower ranked missions, it gives us more alone time with our team. Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked at Kakashi with a blush and a hopeful expression. Sasuke wondered why Naruto would give Kakashi such a look when Kakashi started speaking.

"Well that while I am sure that many even Iruka-Sensei believe that to be true but today we will have to be split in two men teams so I think that"

At that moment Naruto glomps Kakashi, successfully throwing the jounin off balance. They lay there for a few seconds too long while I jealously wish I could have lying on top of me. Hmm. Maybe while he was riding me…

Kakashi gets up while he also helps a slightly blushing Naruto up.

_Why was Naruto blushing? Had the jounin been doing something to Naruto? Like molesting him? _Sasuke grew livid but Kakashi started to speak again.

"So the teams are I and Naruto and then Sasuke and Sakura since both teams will need the Sharingan to catch the raccoons that have been ruining Kurenai's garden."

"Are you serious? We are going to be catching raccoons?" Sasuke said, still angry from the possible explanations of Naruto's blush.

"Yes, Kurenai complained that raccoons have been messing with her garden so Shikamaru hired us to get rid of them so that Kurenai can peacefully grow her plants. Everybody ready?"

So why did Kakashi get to keep the blonde today. That was unusual back in the old days but now Kakashi was always occupying the small blonde's time during mission where Sasuke couldn't even talk to Naruto at all during the mission. And they haven't had training together since they were now expected to train on their own.

This was frustrating and now he would have to spend the next few hours in Sakura's presence. He still wasn't sure if the girl had gotten over that stupid crush of hers.

"So Sasuke-kun, have you enjoyed being in the village again?" Sakura had a hopeful look in her eyes and a very tense smile.

Sasuke thought about the question. He thought about the countless interrogations from the Anbu, tsunade's rage about his f***** up personality and how he could just waltz in here and go back to the way before, he remembers the hateful glances from the villagers and his fellow shinobi. However he also remembered Naruto standing beside him the entire way through. Since Naruto had been made a temporary Anbu because he was looking for a Class S missing in aka Sasuke, he interrogated Sasuke and Sasuke had willingly told him everything that had went on in the past four years that he had gone missing.

He told him not as a prisoner but as one friend confessing his sins to another, but he didn't hold Naruto as he wanted to. There were always other Anbu (and Tsunade) there and he didn't want to show other people his affection for his blond kitsune.

Throughout Tsunade's rage at Sasuke asking for his shinobi status back. Naruto argued with his Baa-Chan on behalf of Sasuke. Sasuke had wanted to hold his hand throughout the yelling and pleading but Tsunade was also mad at Sasuke hurting Naruto all those years ago so he backed off.

After the ordeal at the Hokage's Tower, Naruto decided to walk Sasuke home but just as Sasuke was about to admit how much he had missed his best friend, he noticed that villagers and shinobi alike were giving Sasuke a death glare. When the villagers began to make loud remarks about the "Bitchy Uchiha" and his "nerve at coming back when he isn't wanted", Naruto hurried him through the town and left him at the Uchiha gate, sprinting back he said he would meet me later for our rematch. I walked into my house and sighed but I smiled because I was so sure I would see Naruto the next day.

However it had been 3 month and a half months and he hadn't spent any alone time with Naruto. It seemed that there was always someone willing to drag him away. Kakashi being the main character in dragging Naruto away from him and then he would be left alone with Sakura.

"I have missed a few things about the village ... but I haven't had the chance to really enjoy myself" Sasuke finally said "but I'm going to soon"

"Good then you should start out with the ice cream shop. Would you like to go with me?" Sakura asked in a genuine smile. But Teammate or not, Sasuke did not want to the ice cream that reminded him of his brother nor did he want to go with Sakura on any date.

He murmured "I don't like ice cream" as he walked away and began looking for raccoons.

*************on the other side where Kakashi and Naruto talked***********

"Now Naruto just because you beg doesn't mean that I will ignore iruka-sensei's and tsunade's orders for you to stay away from Sasuke" the copy-nin told his most favorite student

"I know they don't want me to go near him because they don't want him to get mad and leave again but I miss him, Kakashi sensei. For four years I worked to bring him back, I trained every day, even on Christmas and I waited for you and Jiraya-sensei to tell me I was ready. But now that he is here I don't wanna train and wait every day, I wanna be with him" Naruto had tears in his eyes.

Kakashi sensei looked at his sad student and his own heart for the little broken-hearted blonde but he knew that if either iruka-sensei or Tsunade learned that he let the blonde do what he wanted, then they would both be after his ass and not in a good way.

"Naruto-Chan, just wait a little longer. And No more looking for Sasuke at the training grounds, Gai sensei told me that he found you trying to talk to him and that he and lee had to drag you to the ice cream shop." Naruto blushed at Kakashi's words

"Sakura is trying to get him to go out into the village. I know you tried to bring him along yesterday but Sakura has to be the one to get him comfortable in the village since you and he always had a rough friendship"

Naruto hugged his sensei and cleared his eyes of the tears that had never fallen. They both went back to work.

********* 5 hours later and a very dirty Sasuke and Naruto later************

**SHIKAMARU POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO RACOON!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru almost laughed at them, they both had the same expression of anger on their faces but he found them more troublesome than anything.

"well you see Kurenai was a little embarrassed at her plants dying so quickly so she told ino and hinata that raccoons were attacking her garden and so I paid for the mission so I could help Kurenai" Shikamaru simply said. It seemed that both Sasuke and Naruto had calmed down but now they looked at each other. _Troublesome_. _All shinobi knew that they weren't supposed to be spending any quality time with each other but now they both blushed at having been standing so close while yelling at me. Very Troublesome._

"Wow. Sasuke you look very red from yelling. You like those tomatoes you like to eat" Naruto said with a wide foxy smile on his face, his eyes were very shiny from finally getting to talk to Sasuke.

"Well so do you, but with that deep tan you look more like a pink strawberry" Sasuke looked into Naruto's face and gave him a smile that was only ever given to his Blonde Kitsune.

Kakashi gave me a look and I knew that I had to listen to the Hokage's orders for Naruto to stay away from Sasuke, _no matter how cute they looked blushing at each other_.

"Hey Naruto, I heard that you went to this amazing Ice-cream shop yesterday and I was wondering if you would please take me?" Shikamaru played it nice but he could tell Naruto was very surprised at the request.

"Um well, I was kinda hoping that I could….. " Naruto finally looked at Kakashi who was staring very intensely at Naruto.

"Sure, I would love to go show you" Naruto said, trying to sound happy but Shikamaru saw the disappointed look on Naruto's face just as he turned to Shikamaru.

**SASUKE POV**

_What? He finally had a chance to ask Naruto out and before he could Shikamaru had asked him! Here I was thinking I had competition from Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee but now Shikamaru wanted to take his blonde Kitsune away! Ugh!_

With that, I began to run to the forest hoping that I could relieve my anger in some solo training. I didn't care that Sakura called my name or that Kakashi was staring at me as I left.

_I needed to run and hit some damn trees. _

Sasuke ran until he found himself in some Anbu training grounds. No one would come here so he should be ok to train here.

Then Sasuke proceeded to start attacking random trees at random.

After about an hour, Sasuke has successfully ripped apart 27 big oak trees. Without chakra use. He was about to start into tree 28 when he felt a presence behind him.

Captain Yamato was furiously glaring at Sasuke.

_Great the person who had to find me tearing into the forest would be Captain Yamato, the epitome of a tree hugger himself!_

"So Sasuke, WHY ARE YOU TEARING APART THESE BEAUTIFUL OAK TREES! IT BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE BECAUSE I AM 3 SECONDS FROM REPORTING YOU FOR BEING ON ANBU TRAINING GROUNDS" Yamato yelled as he jumped from the tree he had been standing on.

"Well ... I … uh…. dammit" he kicked a rock. "I needed some alone time because …. Well you don't need to know"

"Well frustrated as you might be from not seeing Naruto, you have no right to be killing the forest. The trees are living beings you know" Yamato said with a smirk on his face. He still looked very angry at Sasuke

"Wait how did you know …." Sasuke was about to ask but just then

"Captain Yamato, why did you tell me to meet you all the way out here, I'm sure nobody would be able to hear us at that stream. It was closer and we could have gone swimming afterwards since we would have been really sweaty from ….." Naruto finally came into view and as soon as he saw Sasuke he stopped talking and blushed.

_Naruto looked really cute. He was wearing a simple black t shirt and some orange pants that looked tight on him. In the right places. He had grown in all the right places while I was gone and since he wasn't wearing a jacket as he usually did, I could see that Naruto had indeed gained a lot more muscle since childhood. Yum and I could see that Naruto was once again wearing ice cream all over his mouth and chin. Maybe since he let Lee lick him yesterday, maybe he wouldn't mind if I took a lick too._

At that moment, Yamato decided to walk back to Naruto, turned Naruto around and then kissed Naruto. He heard Naruto moaned as he started to squirm.

_KISSED NARUTO? WTF? _

Sasuke could feel his Sharingan circling moving like crazy. _YAMATO KISSED HIS KITSUNE!_

Yamato finally came up for air and gulped in air. _BASTARD. I am so going to tear his fucking head off. I don't care if he is an Anbu captain or not!_

Sasuke began to walk over there but then he thought about it. _I can't risk it. Shit. They already don't trust or like me so if I wanna stay in the village, stay with Naruto then he can't kill an Anbu captain. But what did Naruto mean about them getting really sweaty? And why where they meeting outside of konoha, "where they wouldn't be heard"?_

**YAMATO'S POV**

_Sasuke had pissed me off! How dare he attack the beautiful living wood of the forest! But I got him back, hehehehe. Sasuke though he had kissed Naruto but he had actually just taken out a wet tissue and wiped Naruto's face while standing very very close. He made sure he wiped hard enough that Naruto would make noises and movements so that Sasuke would think he had really kissed him. _:)

After he stood up straight, he took in a big breath and gave Sasuke a wink. Yamato was laughing inwardly at Sasuke, his Sharingan was moving dangerously but he didn't care the Uchiha was in his territory.

Naruto looked very startled. But Yamato just said "Well me and Naruto have very secret and private things to DO so if you will excuse us, Uchiha. Come on Naruto, you know we have such few hours to work our bodies to the extreme" and I gave a wide cat-ate-the-canary smile.

Sasuke looked very mad but he still restrained himself but he looked at the blonde hoping for some answers but Naruto just blushed, looked down and said "well I have to go. See you later Sasuke"

**Naruto POV**

_Oh my gosh! He had almost caught me while I was during Private training with Captain Yamato. I hope Sasuke understand that I am training and waiting for him. I just have to keep training and waiting until Tsunade and Iruka said it's ok for me talk to Sasuke. Then maybe I could ask him on a date. Maybe._

**Sasuke POV**

_Did he just wink at me? And Naruto just left with him. WTF? I am so frustrated! Why does everyone take my Kitsune away? Why does Naruto just let them? Maybe now that I am back, he doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe if he would run away again then maybe Naruto would chase after him again. Maybe._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! SO ANY AND ALL COMMENTS WILL BE HELPFUL. I'M NOT SURE WHAT MISTAKE I AM DOING SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! :DDDDD I WILL APPRECIATE THEM. If it's boring, just tell me and I will just stop the story so I won't waste mine or anyone's else time! **

**Please and Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you ****MelKelsbels92(My first!)**** and BookHippie, Dragon77 and** **rokudaime09 !** I really appreciate your reviews! Especially since I am a new writer! :D 

Yes I know I am being mean to Sasuke but I think he needs to suffer a little for hurting his little blonde kitsune so much.

Since you know Sasuke's feelings, I will do a few in Naruto's POV so that you can see what's going on with him.

Oh yeah and I forgot to mention that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! you all know that but I gotta say it. 

**BOLD is change in POV (Point of View)**

_ITALICS is for the inner thought of the person who is POV _

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was in the forest when he heard Sasuke calling his name. Naruto smiled but as he looked for Sasuke he realized he couldn't find him anywhere. Naruto started screaming Sasuke's name. He jumped on the tree branches hoping that the height would help him see Sasuke but he couldn't see him. For what seemed like hours, he kept hearing Sasuke calling him to find him. He finally seemed to find the beginning of where Sasuke was calling but instead he found Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Naruto, why are you looking for Sasuky?" Iruka looked very angry as he waited for Naruto's answer

"Iruka… I told you that I… I want to see Sasuke"

"Yes, but me and Tsunade have discussed it and the village agrees that you will not see Sasuke until we agree that he is a trustworthy shinobi"

"But Iruka!, know that he will stay. He wouldn't abandon me after I worked so hard to bring him back!" Naruto had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall

"However, he has left once already so that is why you must train hard to make sure you have the strength to keep him here. Do you understand Naruto?"

_Train? Do I really have to keep training so hard. He is back already but I still have to train as hard as ever. I WILL HAVE THE STRENGHT TO KEEP HIM HERE. I have to. For Sasuke … and for me._

Iruka keep talking "Do you understand Naruto? Naruto? Naruto. Naruto."

"Naruto!"

"It's time to wake up! You have training with Kakashi and Yamato in 30 minutes."

Naruto woke up in Iruka's guest room while Iruka was putting Naruto's extra clothes(that he always kept at Iruka's house for his frequent sleep overs)

"Come on, Naruto. You are very busy today. You have training and then you have to meet with Izumo and Kotetsu for more special training. " Iruka said with a warm smile for Naruto

However, Naruto's dream had him thinking very deeply about the importance in training for Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei, when will I be allowed to talked to Sasuke again" Naruto said and then gave Iruka a pout.

However, that didn't work on his sensei. He had known Naruto for too long for that pout to work on him, especially when they were talking about Sasuke.

"Naruto, why do you keep asking that. I will tell you when it is time after me, Tsunade and the elders have discussed it thoroughly." Iruka sensei

**Iruka's POV**** *******of course you have to see why he is being so mean to Naruto-chan*********

_I hated to see such a sad face on my most favorite student. However, I still didn't trust that Naruto hurting Uchiha. How could Naruto work so hard for 3 years for someone who had clearly abandoned him and the village he loved. During those 2 and half years he had been gone, Iruka had missed the only family he had ever had, Naruto. For 2 and a half years, he had felt alone again without Naruto in his everyday life, it was almost like losing his both of his parents again._

Naruto had tried begging , pleading and all kinds of pranks so that Tsunade and I would let Naruto speak to Sasuke but Naruto and Sasuke always had a very rocky and rough relationship so Tsunade had let all shinobi know that Naruto and Sasuke were never to be left alone. Iruka, himself reminds Kakashi(everyday) that Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't speak to each other until the village was sure that Sasuke wouldn't leave again.

Iruka wanted to be sure that Naruto couldn't get close to Sasuke again until he was sure that he wouldn't leave a broken hearted Naruto again.

"Come on, Naruto get going or Izumo and Kotetsu wont' wait for you and how else are you going to learn about the Hokage's daily work"

At that Naruto's smile brightened up but his eyes were still sad. _Maybe I can to Kakashi into buying us ramen later … and speak of the devil, here he is._

"Kakashi, how many time have I told you to use the door when walking in?" Though they were dating Iruka still did not like how the jounin just walked in as he pleased.

"Aw, Iruka but that means waiting for 10 more Iruka-less seconds while you answered the door and considering you didn't let me stay over last …."

"shush" Iruka looked to see if Naruto had heard but he had a glazed look in his eyes.

Iruka pulled Kakashi into the kitchen. "You know I don't want you over here when Naruto sleeps over because I don't want Naruto knowing about our physical relationship" Iruka huffed

"But Iruka, he already knows we are dating, shouldn't he expect us to also express our love physically" Kakashi said with a pout that was invisible to all but Iruka(who had learned how to interpret the movements of Kakashi's mask)

"Yes but I don't want him thinking it's ok to have sex after only 4 months of dating. He looks up to me and asks me for advice and I can't tell him that making love is special enough that he can wait"

"Is this about Sasuke?" Kakashi looked into Iruka's face as Iruka face became red.

"You know it is, I know Naruto has strong feelings for him which is why I don't want him around the Uchiha until he is deemed worthy" Iruka looked like a very angry hen which made Kakashi smile at his boyfriend.

"You know love is very risky and sometimes people who seem very different will date each other. Isn't that why we didn't start dating until a few months ago? Who would of ever thought that a beautiful and happy Iruka would ever date the scarred and lazy shinobi?" Kakashi said looking directly into Iruka's eyes.

Iruka bluched and said "I thought people might be asking how such a legendary and talented jounin date a lowly plain school teacher but Naruto accepted us so when we do come out then I think others will accept us too." He gave a bright smile to his beloved jounin. "but you still cant sleep over when Naruto is here" having said that, he began loading 3 plates with breakfast, making sure to give Naruto and Kakashi more than himself. They would need it.

"so more of the usual today, Training with Naruto to make sure he doesn't go find Sasuke and then following Naruto to once again keep him from running away to find Sasuke. Troublesome. My life has begun to revolve around my student." Kakashi looked down at his food with a pout.

Iruka walked to him, lifted his head and gave him a very long kiss which started to turn into a make out session. Kakashi began to wrap his arms around Iruka to pull him onto his lap when….

"Get off my Iruka-sensei, Kakashi! Just because you two are dating doesn't mean you can force yourself on him whenever you want." Naruto said, completely oblivious to the fact that it was Iruka who had kissed Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "He gets his overprotectiveness from you." Iruka blushed

"Thank you for protecting him on my behalf" Iruka gave Kakashi a chaste kiss and moved to get some orange juice.

"Well Naruto, we better eat quickly. Yamato should be at the waterfall in less than 30 minutes and we don't want to keep him waiting. He can be scary sometimes." At this Naruto nodded and proceeded to copy Yamato's scary face while Iruka served him orange juice.

**SASUKE POV** **on the other side of town**

Sauke was dreaming about his little blonde kitsune. He could feel Naruto's hair on below his chin as his little blonde kitsune was pushed deeper into his arms. His hair felt soft and spiky at the same time, he wished he could spend all day holding in his arms. No Kakashi, Shikamaru, Rock Lee or any other person to take Naruto away from his arms. Just as Sasuke was going to kiss his kitsune's hair, he heard a very familiar shriek that sounded like his name. Great, there was only one person who could say his name in such a way that it sounded like a howling banshee. He turned away from Naruto to find a pink kunoichi with a beak for a mouth and black wings instead of arms. Sasuke glared at Sakura with the not so secret animosity he had always had for her. Sakura, a teammate, had always taken away attention from Naruto and he did not like that. While Sasuke had always tempted Naruto to acknowledge Sasuke with the verbal and physical fights, Sakura had always pushed him away and then tried to get his attention which just annoyed him even more.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the banshee.

Sakura flapped her arms around, attempting to get out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you so mean to me?" She squawked at Sasuke, furiously blinking her cuckoo eyes at him. As she got closer, she began alternating her blinks so that she was winking at Sasuke now.

"I know, Sasuke, you can make it up to me by taking me on a romantic date out to the new ice cream shop." She began to run her wings down her body in a (completely revolting) attempt to get him to agree.

Sasuke just looked down at Naruto's soft fluffy head and said "I don't want you, I never did. All I ever wanted was him."

Sakura began to laugh, well a banshee laugh is more like a cross between a car alarm and your's sister's singing. "but he doesn't want you. Why would he want you, a boy who left him for more than 3 years! In those 3 years, he has found others to care for, others who wouldn't abandon him and others that don't include a untrustworthy ninja like you. Do you understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned back to Naruto to find that he had left Sasuke's arms. He tried to find him but he could only see Sakura.

"He left you Sasuke, a long time ago, just about the time that you left him. You are nothing more that a traitorous Uchiha!"

Sasuke saw Sakura laughing but all he wanted was to find Naruto and him why. "why Naruto didn't talk to him anymore…. Why he didn't care anymore…. why he would JUST LEAVE ME, NARUTO!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?" Sasuke opened his eyes to a very worried Sakura yelling at him.

_I was dreaming. The entire thing was a dream… well not all of it. Naruto has been avoiding him, maybe the dream has some truth. Was Naruto avoiding him because he no longer cares for me or maybe….he really does hate me for leaving._

"Come on Sasuke-kun, the Hokage wants to see you in the next hour to discuss something with you. You need to hurry or you will find her drunk already and a drunk Tsunade is something to be avoided."

_The Hokage wants to see me? For what? He had already given her his weekly report on his activities in the village. Did she want to yell at him so more?_

"Sasuke, if you don't wake up now, I will throw a bucket of ice water on you while still in bed. Now hurry. I'll cook you a small breakfast"

"Though you are still annoying, I think I can tolerate you more now." Sasuke began walking to the bathroom to shower.

Sakura watched Sasuke close the door as she whispered "Wish I could say the same about you"

Sakura had finished cooking breakfast just as Sasuke walked in, showered and dressed. "ok, well I'll be going now."

Sasuke brought his breakfast to the table and began to eat but Sakura was still standing there. Sasuke stopped eating to give her a bored look. Sakura looked very nervous but she spoke anyways.

"Well before I just wanted to ask, what you were dreaming about when I first woke up?"

"I don't think that is any of your business but why would you think I was dreaming about something" Years at Orochimaru's side had constructed an almost constant blank face especially in the most dangerous situation and this was a very adangerous situation. _Had Sakura heard me, say Naruto's name?_

"oh well nothing much, you had the most adorable serious face though!" She gave a bright smile at this and waved goodbye and left.

_Well, that's good. He hadn't talked in his sleep so his secrets were still his to hide. Ugh but I really hope Sakura doesn't like me. What does a cute serious face even look like? Hmm… I wonder if Naruto has one. _

With Naruto on his mind, Sasuke had a very long breakfast where he still questioned Naruto's real feelings.

**Sakura POV**

_Well it seemed Sasuke still can't be trusted. He lied about his dreams and all the while, he showed nothing on his face. He had more than just called Naruto, Sakura had distinctively hear him yell he wanted Naruto to leave. Too many years had gone by, when she had missed Naruto, when he had left her to train to bring Sasuke back. Months of hearing Naruto's demand to have missions to look for the missing Uchiha. A Year of watching Naruto's heart breaking as they didn't get any closer to finding the evading teammate, a missing nin._

_Tsunade hadn't requested the Uchiha's prescence today but once she told the Hokage what she had heard, then she will most definitely want to have a very severe talk with the traitor Uchiha._

**Author's note:**

**OMG! I would have never expected that from the final teammate, the bubble gum haired Kunoichi! Cannot believe and I wrote it! **

**Trying to decide what to do. Shall I reach a new level of pure wickedness or finally let poor Sasuke off the hook? Idk We shall all know once I write it. :)**

**I have finals this week and next week but I will try to update on Sunday or Monday. The latest would be Wednesday.**

**Thanks to all of you have read the story to this chapter! There is definitely more to come! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you MelKelsbels92 and BookHippie and Dragon77! I love your reviews! (I jump around my room with Ectasy) nojoke!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be hurting my poor Naru-chan's heart! **

**Don't get scared by the first scene. The entire chapter does not take place there.**

**BOLD is change in POV (Point of View)**

_ITALICS is for the inner thought of the person who is POV _

**SASUKE POV**

Sasuke hurried to the Hokage's Tower, hoping that "Lady" Tsunade was slightly tipsy, a sober Hokage wasn't too nice to those who bothered her and neither was a drunk one was likely to tear your head off. As Sasuke rushed he could see the townspeople opening their shops for breakfast. He saw Ten-ten walking with the arrogant Hyuga boy. Lee seemed to be heading towards Hokage tower too but it seemed he was running with a large bouquet of flowers_. Probably for Sakura, doesn't seem like he has given up on her_. Sasuke kept watching the townspeople from the roofs he was running on but he still hadn't seen sunny blonde hair anywhere.

_Wait. I think there. Yes. _

Sasuke changed directions to where he had seen bright yellow. He didn't see them from the roof so he decided to jump into the street to look in the shops. _Now which shop…_

_Hmm. Let see corner store, lingerie store(for women, so no Naruto there), clothes store and a sex shop. Well I might as well try the corner store, he is probably buying some ramen. _

Just as Sasuke moves his foot to walk, he sees Naruto in the sex shop. _Wait what? There is no way he is in that shop. Why would he need to be in there?_

Sasuke quickly jumped to the door of the store and hid his chakra. As he went in, the clerk asked for his id. As the clerk checked his id, he looked for Naruto but it seemed he had went to the far back. Now Sasuke was no innocent boy(duh!) so he knew the front of the store only held the regular boring sex objects in the front but in the back was Sasuke's favorite section. The Yaoi section. It had all the toys a gay man could ever want and now Naruto was in there too.

_Lock the windows and doors, everything I need and want is right here. :)_

Sasuke walked to the back and found Naruto looking at vibrators. More specifically he was staring at the 'Thunder' vibrators that were lying in a huge display case pronouncing it the 'Most Pleasurable Vibrator Around'.

_Hmmm so Naruto is into vibrators AND he's in the gay section of a sex store, doesn't seem like the innocent boy of 12 anymore. More importantly, he is gay which means I might actually have a shot. Which means I should go talk to him. Right now. I better make sure no one is around to bother us while we talk so I better check the store for people's chakra. I feel the clerk and now… damn! There are two men in heading here. One is a regular civilian and the other is a ninja. A copy ninja._

Kakashi walks in beside a man who looked like a cross between a gorilla and a pig.

_Ewww. There is no way that Kakashi could be with this guy. Could he? I mean this guy is the missing link between a gorilla and a whale. Are those braids under his armpits? Why are there pimples all over his arm? _

Kakashi hugged the man and walked towards Naruto.

_Wait what? What? Is Kakashi with that man? *BARF* but why is he walking towards Naruto? _

"Miss me Naruto." Naruto jumps at Kakashi's words and the jumps farther away from the vibrators though he is still silently staring at the large colorful vibrators

"If you were going to miss me this much I would have hurried. Now what is my little Naru-chan looking at? Hmm?" Kakashi looks at the 'Vibrator with realistic balls' "Um, Naru-chan is there something you want me to buy for you because I can tell you right now that you are not ready for that size yet."

Finally Naruto jumps off as he wakes up from his horror "WHY WOULD I WANT A DAMN VIBRATOR! YOU PERV! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MADE ME COME IN HERE TODAY!"

"Naruto, just because I have to hear your screaming every night, does not mean that everyone else is used to it too." Kakashi said with his usual neko(cat) smile.

_Even at this distance, my ears are ringing from Naruto's screams, how could Kakashi get used to that? Wait what did he mean every night?_

**Naruto POV**

Naruto blushed. "Sorry but why are we here again and why did you let that man touch you?" Naruto frowned at Kakashi. _Oooh! I am so going to tell Iruka that Kakashi was touching other guys. Even if it was some creepy ugly dude. I love to see Iruka-sensei scold Kakashi-sensei!_

"Jealous Naruto? Do you wanna hug me too?" Naruto jumps farther away from Kakashi

" Don't hug me! You are my sensei, you can't do that in public!" _Ack. Ever since Kakashi began to date Iruka-sensei, he keeps trying to hug me and call him Dad! I don't even call Iruka, dad!_

"why can't I hug my student? No one will guess about our secret relationship. They don't know what happens underneath a sound proof roof where Iruka is your beautiful and caring mother and I am your handsome and adored … "

"Kakashi, will you be quiet so we can leave!"

"As you wish my adorable cute little naru-chan" I ran away from Kakashi before so I wouldn't hear more. But then I bumped into someone.

Argh. "Sorry sorry! Didn't see you there!" Naruto looked up to apologize to the man's face but looked into a very familiar face.

"Genma! Raidou! Um … sorry."

Genma and Raidou looked shocked at Naruto being there "Naruto! why are you here? And … Kakashi? You are here with him?"

"Hello and your answer is yes and he is here ONLY so that I could buy my Icha Icha book, the manager lets me get them early."

Genma nodded at Kakashi "but why did you bring Naruto? Isn't he a little young? Don't you think Iruka might get go crazy-berserk if he found out that you brought him here?"

"I am so old enough to be here! " _gosh! You only have to be 16 to get in here._

"Be quiet Naruto, well we have to say goodbye so me and my student will be off to go train."

"That doesn't answer my question." Genma said with a smirk

Kakashi stares into Genma's eyes "Iruka won't find out about me and Naruto being here or else he might find out what a two chunnins did on his kitchen table while they were supposed to be house-sitting"

Genma and Raidou both blushed. Raidou began to lead Genma away. "Well no need to say goodbye, Kakashi since you were never here."

Naruto gave one last look at the vibrators before he walked away.

**GENMA AND RAIDOU POV**

"Why would you mess with Kakashi, you know he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you messed with him!" Raidou whispered into Genma's ear.

"I know. Iknow. Remember the time Ibiki tried to take off Kakashi's mask? I felt so bad for the scar on his face." Genma said remembering the blood on the ground that had belong to Ibiki

"Yes and I like my face the way it is now!"

"I'm sorry, Raidou. If it helps, I like the way your face is too!" Genma smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks, now let's go buy some more lube so that you can enjoy the rest of me later too"

"Sounds stimulating but we have to go tell Izumo and Kotetsu that Naruto was in a sex shop! They will never believe that little Naru-chan is perverted"

**SASUKE POV**

_What the Heck just happened?_

Sasuke was still in the shadows of an edible underwear case while the shinobi had been talking. He was still thinking about Kakashi's words.

_What did he mean their 'secret relationships'? His 'handsome and adored' what? Why is Kakashi always around Naruto? In fact the only time I see Kakashi is when Naruto is around and I use to think I was the copy-nin's favorite student but he has never talked to me except when it is on directions. Does that mean that he and Naruto are together? It couldn't be! Kakashi is our sensei and a PERVERT! Why would Naruto be with him? Maybe Kakashi is molesting him! That's it, it has to be it! Naruto is innocent. But … then why would he be staring at vibrators? And at the bridge he had hugged Kakashi and whispered into his ear. Maybe they are together. So maybe the reason for their visit here was not to buy a book as Kakashi said but maybe they were here to buy some lube for their…_

Sasuke stopped himself from going any further. Naruto was not his concern anymore and thinking any more on it would just incite his anger since his heart was already broken.

Aw I hate myself! I give poor Sasuke hope then I took it away! So mean! Oh well 

Sorry I didn't write the hokage scene that is next! But I thought of this scene and so I wrote it but it is way too long and then to write the next two scenes in this chapter would of made it like really really really long so the next chapter will be done soon. :)

Sorry for the wait! I had finals and I had to study like the entire week for them! But now I am done until mid-January! YAY! :D

I have some ideas for one-shots. And one that I don't know if it should be a done in 4 chapters or in just one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks you REVIEWERS! I love your reviews! (I jump around my room with my Naruto doll) nojoke! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT PUSH ME TO WRITE THIS STORY! *blows a kiss*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be hurting my poor Naru-chan's heart! 

So I really feel the guilt setting in, I started to feel bad for hurting poor Sasuke-kun! But a recent talk with a friend reminded me why I WANT TO KICK HIM SO BAD! Ugh. Yes so more Sasuke paranoia and broken heart :(

**BOLD is change in POV (Point of View)**

_ITALICS is for the inner thought of the person who is POV (there is going to be italicized words while people speak but remember that they are one person's thoughts.)_

**Sasuke POV**

With an expressionless face, Sasuke continued his run towards Hokage tower. _My life cannot get any worse. Maybe I should've never came back._

When Sasuke arrived at the Tower, Sakura was leaving and walked into Lee who was waiting outside.

"Lee. What are you doing here? Are those flowers for me? Sorry but I'm allergic to them. Got to go, Lee, but thanks for the thought!" Lee looked dumbfounded at Sakura as she hurriedly left to avoid any conversation from the Green beast of Konoha.

_Seems like I am not the only that is having no luck in love. Hn. Lee and him both loved people who it seemed would never love us back._

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's tower right after a still flustered Lee did. Sasuke talked to the Hokage's secretary who promptly and rudely told him to sit down and wait. With a slight angry blush on his face, Sasuke sat down next to Lee.

Lee still seems to be red from Sakura's rejection. How did I end up being as much a loser as the "fuzzy brows"? For years, Konoha had loved him as a blessed Uchiha with the special Sharingan eyes but now he was the spawn of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun, what is your purpose here in the tower? Are you waiting for someone?" Lee looked intently into my face.

"No. The Hokage wanted to have a special meeting with me."

"oh ok. Well I am glad that you are back and that you have been reinstated at shinobi. I know many of us have missed you since you left."

_Well he is still as dopey as ever. Can't he see that no one has even really talked to me? This might be the most casual conversation I've had since I came back._

"Hn."

"I know Team 7 has worked hard to bring you back, Naruto most of all. He pushed the rest of us to have hope that you would come back. Even Sai, who's initial mission was to kill you, has worked hard to bring you back He considers you to be Naruto's 'brother""

_Brother? Did Naruto really love me like a brother? Could he really care that much?_

Lee kept talking "Though at times Sai was emotionless, thanks to Naruto Sai has become more human. I think Naruto might even have a special place in his heart. A most youthful and special position in Sai's heart."

"Are you implying that Sai and Naruto love each other?" _As if Naruto would ever date anyone so emotionless and cold. Sai is an inhuman, expressionless freak who betrayed his team. Naruto would never fall for anyone like that. Naruto is too good, too happy and too loyal to ever love someone like Sai._

"No. Of course not! I would never make implications on other's relationships but it is very obvious that Sakura and Naruto have gotten close to Sai. Maybe because Sai reminds them of you and helps fill the missing void." Lee looked at Sasuke, trying to reassure him.

_One Two Three. Lee is so lucky that I'm an Uchiha and can't make public scenes. _

"I am nothing like that jerk. I had a family and I do feel unlike him. He can't feel anything, especially feelings towards Naruto"

"Sasuke, get your butt in here. Now! Before I throw my empty Sake bottle at you!" Sasuke could still hear Tsunade through the door and wall.

Sasuke didn't spare Lee a glance as he walked into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was sitting in her office chair as usual with Shizune at her side which was usual but the unusual thing was the four anbu in the room. When Sasuke was here, there was usually only two.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, what is today's business?" Sasuke looked into her face, ignoring everyone else.

"Why must there be business? Sit down Sasuke-kun, let's talk about how you are doing back in the village, your house and your team."

_Great. Does she want to take her time yelling at me today? But then why is she being so sweet? _

**Tsunade-sama's POV**

_Maybe I should call Ibiki back from his mission since this is about Naruto's life but as Hokage I need to leave him there. We need that information to see learn more about the mysterious Akatsuki member. I will just have to keep a close eye on the Uchiha, myself. After I ask him a few questions._

"Why are you asking me this? Didn't I come here a couple of days ago with my weekly reports."

_Stupid annoying brat. I am the Hokage and can ask you the same damn question fifty thousand times and you still have to answer me. _"Aw Sasuke, that was just regular business. I just want to know how you are enjoying yourself with your friends who you haven't seen in a long time. Like your teammates?"

Still has that impassive face. Dang I might have to wait for Ibiki then. "Tsunade-sama, I have not had the pleasure of spending time with my teammates or any of these friend you assume I have."

_So it's true the village has been ignoring him. I had only wished to keep Naruto away from him but it seems the entire village was as disgusted with the Uchiha as she was. Well that's not too good. We need someone to get close to the Uchiha, to make sure that he is trustworthy. Someone intelligent with a keen eye and who won't be so easily deceived. Maybe Shikimaru or Shino._

"So you haven't seen Naruto or Sakura. Maybe had some alone time with either of them?" _Better not have. I've tried to keep Naruto busy with "Hokage training", Jounin training and all different types of training, just to keep him away from this brat._

"Sakura visits me at times and I only see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei during training and missions." Sasuke said, still not giving anything away.

"If that was all that you wanted to ask me then I will go." Sasuke said as he got up.

_Dang brat. I can't let him know that we are suspicious or else he will become stealthier at hiding his true intentions. For now, he will have to be watched but who has space, time the intelligence? Dammit who?_

"Then you have pleasant friendships with Sakura and Naruto? They are your teammates. You should feel very close to them."

At this Sasuke's expressionless face stayed silent for a second longer than natural and glared at Tsunade. "I do my part as a team. If use my shinobi skills and training to for the missions. Isn't that enough? Isn't that all anyone wants from me? Whether I have friends or not, it doesn't matter to you, Hokage."

"As Hokage I watch out for all of my villagers and so as Hokage, I will give you an opportunity to reacquaint yourself with an old face. That person will come to your house at sunset to help you bring your stuff to their house. Until, it is decided that you have made progress in friendships, you will not go back home to your precious Uchiha mansion."

Tsunade could finally see some reaction as Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Score for the Hokage! _"and may I ask why I have to make friendships and who I will be staying with?"

"No you may not, now can please send Lee in."

Sasuke silently left and left the Hokage thinking.

_I have the perfect person. He can keep Sasuke away from Naruto and has the intelligence to watch him until Ibiki can interrogate him. Now that the decision had been made, I can talk to Lee about the person who will be staying with him. Poor Lee, his guest can have quite a temper. Things are sure to get interesting in Konoha._

**Sasuke POV**

_Stupid manipulating Hokage. Why does she care about my relationships? What does she expect me to say? That I am so popular that I have sleepovers and parties every night. Or maybe she want to take pleasure in me saying that the only person who is willing to talk to me is a bubble-gum haired kunoichi who's love makes me gag. Who is this person, I am staying with. The only person who I was even the slightest close to was Naruto but she wouldn't let me stay with him. Would she?_

"Lee, The Hokage asked for you." Lee was still sitting there looking down at the bouquet. Didn't lee know that Sakura only like pink flowers, that girl was a pink freak.

"Hai. Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I want to apologize for angering you. I-"

Kotesu and Izumo walked in laughing very loudly so he could no longer hear what Lee was saying.

"-well goodbye Sasuke-kun." Lee walked into Hokage's office and Izumo and Kotetsu finally stopped laughing enough to talk but they were still standing in front of the door. _Be polite and ask them to move. Do not Chidori their annoying laughing bodies out of the way._

**Kotetsu and Izumo POV**

"Hey, Sasuke-san do you know if those yellow camellias and gardenias Lee was holding were for Sakura-chan because I am pretty sure she only likes pink flowers?" Asked a still smiling Kotetsu.

"No, kotetsu, Sakura only like Sakura flowers! Duh."

Kotetsu started laughing at his friend's silliness and said "I'm sure she said all pink flowers, let's ask Naruto when we see him later today."

"Naruto! I almost forgot. We were supposed to meet him 30 minutes ago. Let's get the paperwork and errands for today and let's go meet him." Izumo started to get papers from their desk.

_Haha. We had been busy talking about the new info Genma and Raidou had given us on what they had seen today. Poor little Naru-chan must be traumatized and just to get Kakashi's book._

"Oh yeah, hey Izumo let's take Naruto out again today. I hear he likes this new ice cream shop, and if he is busy eating some ice cream we can ask him about his kinks."

"Who would of though cute little Naru-chan would be into the same things as us." Izumo and Kotetsu gave each other wicked smiles.

"I can't wait. Wish I could tell Iruka, his face would be priceless. Who would of thought that Kakashi would -" they both began to laugh again.

"I know poor little Naru-chan! As his senpai's we should teach him about some of these things so that way he won't become a pervert like Kakashi or be permanently traumatized by the perv! "

"Great idea! Let's go!" Kotesu and Izumo walked out to go meet the blonde student.

**Sasuke POV**

_So Kakashi is after Naruto! what kind of Sensei goes after his own student? That damn perv is going to pay! I should tell the Hokage about this. _

_Bet she wouldn't even believe me and it seemed like Kotetsu and Izumo were ok with it too! They are even going to ask Naruto about his "kinks". Why is everyone so damn perverted about Naruto. It's time to do something about this. There is no way I am going to do nothing about it. I wasn't there for him for almost 4 years, I couldn't be a friend and now he doesn't even think I am a friend but I will save him from that perverted jounin's tricks._

_Now to go find Kakashi. _

_Shit I don't even know where he lives or what he does while in the village. Ugh and I have to go pack. Who did that damn hag put me with! Maybe it is Naruto. I hope it's Naruto, I would protect him._

_******************* Hours later and 3 packed bags****************** _

_Damn, I've been sitting here for 15 minutes already. How freaking rude to keep someone waiting._

"Ahhhh! I can complain out loud since NO ONE can even hear me all the way out her in the Uchiha district!"

"Now Sasuke, who would of known you were such a screamer. "

"YOU! I'm staying with you! Why would the Hokage put me with you! You are such a freaking -"

"Now, shush Sasuke. I took you in out of the goodness of me heart so be nice or I'll give you an itchy blanket."

_I cannot believe it. Out of EVERYONE in the village, I get stuck with him! But it does make things easier for me._

"Now Sasuke, I hope you don't expect me to help you with your bags. Why so many? It's almost as much as a girl would bring"

"Hn. It's none of your business. I just brought the usual stuff in my bedroom, clothes and weapons."

"Aw, Sasuke-chan, how cute! You didn't have to bring the Team's picture, I have the same copy in my house. Team 7 is very important to me."

"I'm sure that you care VERY much for your students, Kakashi-sensei"

***************AUTHOR'S NOTE********************* **

I think my characters might be a little too OCC(out of character) but it's kinda funny to see them act that way :)

Ok so I have gotten 12 reviews! Yay! Awesome! I have a lot of ideas for this story! (like bunches and bunches, yo!) but I would feel more motivated to write this story if I got more support from readers! (aka **review** please!) Who knows you might give me more ideas! :D


End file.
